


It's Complicated And Stupid

by CapedCommissioner (smittenbritain)



Series: Let's Play A LoveGame [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/CapedCommissioner
Summary: Dick swings by his treadmill anyway, leaning casually against the wall as he shoots Wally a grin. “Hey.”“Hey,” Wally says. He presses a button a couple of times, just to slow the treadmill further while they chat. It might as well be a stroll for him now given the speeds he’s used to. “What’s up?”Dick shrugs. “Nothing exciting. Figured I’d come down and join you, if that’s okay?”“Of course it is.” Wally almost rolls his eyes - isn’t the flirting evidence enough that he likes having Dick around? - but instead, he gives Dick a lazy smile. “The more the merrier.”“Sweet.” Dick gives his shoulder a fond pat as he passes, disappearing out of Wally’s line of sight. He adjusts to watch Dick in the mirror, tracking his way across the gym to-Oh. The poles.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Let's Play A LoveGame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181468
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	It's Complicated And Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhhhhhhh DynamicDuo and I did a self indulgent little series! This spawned entirely from [this video](https://capedcommissioner.tumblr.com/post/644045403249049600). 
> 
> Dick's playlist is in the end notes!
> 
> Batcest/incest shippers do not interact.

_ “Does Bruce know you bought a pole with his money?” Roy asks. _

_ Dick grins. “Three poles, actually. And no, because I didn’t use League funds.” _

_ Wally tilts his head and considers the changes to the gym. Three floor-to-ceiling poles in the centre of the room in a neat little row, each with enough space between them for at least half of the team to stand shoulder to shoulder. Dick’s not the only one who uses equipment like this for his training so they’ll definitely see some use, but poles are still a pretty big jump from steady rings. _

_ “How hard is it to use them?” Lilith asks, an eyebrow raised. Garth carefully doesn’t look at her, and Wally bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. _

_ “I can teach you,” Dick says, shooting her a wink. He wanders over to a pole, wrapping his hand around it and idly stepping around it in a lazy swing. “Anyone else?” _

_ Donna smirks, slow and dangerous. “I’m in.” _

_ “Walls?” Dick asks, leaning back all lazy with one hand on the pole to let it take his weight. There’s a promise in his smile.  _

_ “I think I’ll stay on the ground,” Wally says, huffing out a laugh. He points down at his feet. “Every day is leg day for me.” _

_ “So how did you buy these again?” Roy asks, gesturing towards the poles. “Because if you didn’t use Bruce’s money-” _

_ Dick grasps at the pole with both hands now, and with far too much ease, he hops up, hooks his ankles around it, and lets himself fall backwards so he’s upside-down. His hair flops across his face charmingly, and Wally fights the urge to sweep it back for him. “I said I didn’t use the League’s money,” Dick says, grinning, “not that I didn’t use Bruce’s. He gave me savings, Roy. Hey, someone play some music, I wanna try this out.” _

_ Garth barks out a laugh, and Donna peels away to scroll through Spotify, chatting to Dick while he still hangs there like it’s the easiest thing in the world.  _

* * *

Wally doesn’t necessarily need a workout, but there’s a certain therapeutic value to going for a run on the treadmill. He sticks to human speeds for it, enjoys the easy, loping pace as his sneakers thud against the rubber. Like this, he can easily go for hours - and, sometimes, he does - but it’s still enough to make him sweat without the moisture-wicking Flash costume. It’s so close to  _ normal _ that it’s almost comforting.

He closes his eyes for a few paces, exhaling a slow, even breath as he jogs. The Titans Tower gym doesn’t have the views that a run around Manhattan would, but Wally kind of likes the simplicity of it. There’s no expectations here, and there’s no chance of anyone bothering him even if they join him.

In his right ear, The Human League croon  _ ‘Don’t you want me, baby?’ _ in a way that seems almost teasing, but it’s his own fault for having it on his workout playlist while his head swirls with thoughts of Dick.

Wally opens his eyes again, meeting his own gaze in the mirror opposite him. For a moment, it’s tempting to switch music for Netflix and just prop up his phone somewhere he can see while he runs, but then again, it’s not like he needs to  _ bury _ those feelings now. Sure, neither of them have said anything out loud, but Wally is  _ sure _ that what they’re doing can be easily classed as flirting. Wally had thought he was alone in pining, and then Dick had started to leave hints like breadcrumbs in his slow looks, in those smiles that were just for Wally. Their shared jokes had turned just a little recently, weighed down with quiet promise. 

He knows there’s something tangible there. Dick Grayson doesn’t flush and look away from just  _ anyone _ after a mildly flirty joke.

Wally isn’t a huge fan of being patient most of the time, but he’s more than happy to wait for this. He’s  _ enjoying _ the buildup, the give and take. If their own private movie nights turn into cuddling that’s a little  _ too _ cosy for just friends, that’s their little secret for the time being.

The door at the top of the stairs swishes open as the song fades out. Wally glances over his shoulder, and his heart jumps when Dick pauses there, tapping at something on the keypad. He tries not to ogle Dick  _ too _ much when he takes in his tank top and shorts - they’ve been flirting, yes, but that doesn’t mean he’s been given an invitation to stare.

Dick swings by his treadmill anyway, leaning casually against the wall as he shoots Wally a grin. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Wally says. He presses a button a couple of times, just to slow the treadmill further while they chat. It might as well be a stroll for him now given the speeds he’s used to. “What’s up?”

Dick shrugs. “Nothing exciting. Figured I’d come down and join you, if that’s okay?”

“Of course it is.” Wally almost rolls his eyes - isn’t the flirting evidence enough that he likes having Dick around? - but instead, he gives Dick a lazy smile. “The more the merrier.”

“Sweet.” Dick gives his shoulder a fond pat as he passes, disappearing out of Wally’s line of sight. He adjusts to watch Dick in the mirror, tracking his way across the gym to-

Oh. The poles.

Dick props his shoulder up against one and slides his phone out of his pocket. “Do you mind if I play music?”

“Go for it.” Wally gestures towards his ear. “I’ve got my own anyway if your taste sucks today.”

“Shut up, you love my music.”

“Sometimes. You have bad days.”

Dick laughs, and when he doesn’t come back with a rebuttal, Wally figures he’s won this one. Triumphantly, he knocks the treadmill back up a couple of notches, but he  _ does _ tug his earbud out and pause his playlist. He might as well join in with whatever Dick’s queueing up if he’s going to play it out loud.

For a long moment, there’s just… nothing at all, aside from the rhythmic thud of Wally’s feet. He fights the urge to glance up at the mirror again, turning his focus instead to the little distance tracker on the screen. His goal is about the distance between Keystone and Central, maybe a little longer if he feels like it, and he’s not too far off now-

Wally abruptly loses his train of thought when familiar guitar starts up over the speakers, undercut by a punchy bass beat-

_ “Hot Stuff?” _ he asks, meeting Dick’s eyes in the mirror. He’s already starting his warmups, rolling his hips in time to the music, but he pauses just to grin at Wally. “You start your workout playlist with  _ Hot Stuff?” _

“I start  _ this _ workout playlist with  _ Hot Stuff,” _ Dick says, and to a mixture of Wally’s delight and horror, he gives Wally a cheeky wink and deliberately thrusts in time with the chorus.  _ Surely _ that’s illegal, right, even though it’s silly? “It’s specifically for when I’m using the pole. I figured sexy music was the least it deserved.”

“No, yeah, it makes sense,” Wally agrees. Something about his reply makes Dick snort with laughter as he shifts down to the floor to work on some stretches, and Wally snaps his gaze back to the treadmill belt before he can stare at Dick’s mostly bare legs too much.

It’s easier than he expected to focus back on his run. Dick’s always been a good workout buddy, there when needed and distant when he can get on with his own stuff - although, with the tension of the past couple weeks of flirting crackling between them, it just feels  _ different _ to be in a room alone with him. He feels aware of Dick in a way that’s almost physical, like his very cells point towards him rather than north.

After what feels like a lifetime,  _ Hot Stuff _ fades out, and Wally loses the rhythm of his jog with it. He hears the thump of Dick’s sneakers as he tosses them aside, away from the mat, and as Wally opens his mouth to ask what’s next, he’s interrupted by bubbly synth and Cyndi Lauper.

“Dick,” Wally says, just to hear Dick laugh in that way that means he’s tipped his head back with a gorgeous smile. He can picture it so clearly that he doesn’t even need to look in the mirror.

There’s the unmistakable sound of Dick’s hands on the pole, but his feet still thump on the mat. Wally glances up, and parts his lips on a silent  _ ‘oh’ _ when he realises Dick’s just running a couple of exercises, climbing up on the pole a few steps and then letting himself back to the floor. He shakes out his arms every few cycles, rotates his wrists, and then goes for it again, humming along to  _ Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. _

Wally tears himself away. “I thought you said this was a sexy playlist.”

“It is! I just threw in some variety for my warmup.” This time, Wally doesn’t hear Dick come back down, but he forces himself not to look. “It gets sexy soon, I promise.”

_ ‘That’s a dangerous promise,’ _ is what Wally almost says. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself silent.

True to his word, though, the music does shift in tone after that, at least a little bit. Somewhere during  _ Centerfold, _ Dick finally swings himself up onto the pole, and Wally glances up in time to see him idly twirling his way around it, one knee hooked around it for security as he runs through some moves that, to him, are probably on the simpler end, but Wally still finds them endlessly impressive. He knows for a fact that he couldn’t pull off anything like this. 

Still, he forces himself to try and tune it out. The last thing Dick needs is someone staring at him while he works out, Wally reminds himself. He’s not going to stare, he’s not going to-

Dick starts idly singing along with  _ Rock And Roll All Nite, _ and Wally grins at the lazy way he spins. As Wally watches, Dick holds himself steady with his thighs so he can take his hands off the pole and do a little air guitar, and as he meets Wally’s eyes in the mirror, he grins and plays it up even more, wiggling his fingers over invisible frets in time with the beat. Wally knows just enough about guitar to know that it’s entirely wrong, but he joins in anyway, twisting to jog backwards for a verse just so he can mime along with him.

“You’re gonna trip,” Dick laughs, dropping his guitar so he can wrap his hands back around the pole, unlock his legs, and build up momentum all over again. 

Wally faces forwards again with ease. “Nah,” he says breezily. “I know what I’m doing.”

Or, well, he thinks he does. Really, his workout was finished several songs ago - he’s long since passed the Central City marker, and he’s probably well on his way back to Keystone now - but he doesn’t want to step down from the treadmill. He doesn’t exactly have an excuse to stick around if he does, and Dick almost seems to be involving him here, inviting Wally to join in with silly songs he knows the words to. 

He gets a brief reprieve anyway with the next few songs. They’re all rock with plenty more rolling guitar riffs, and while Dick idly hums along with a few words, he focuses more on his moves instead. Wally finds himself drawn to him more frequently when various kicks catch the corner of his eye, and he watches helplessly as Dick holds himself horizontal, fanning his legs out like he’s walking in the air, and  _ Jesus Christ, _ how much upper body strength does it take to  _ do _ that?

Wally swallows hard as Dick swings back around again with a knee around the pole, sliding his way back to Earth so he can start all over. Dick meets his eyes in the mirror before he can look away and feign innocence, but all Dick does is  _ wink _ at him.

_ Fuck. _

Wally isn’t sure when things shifted, but it’s obvious now, so thick in the air that he can taste it. Dick wasn’t lying when he said the playlist was sexy, and he’s beginning to use it to his full advantage now as he spins his way up the pole again. 

This was deliberate, Wally realises, and, well, that changes some things.

He doesn’t recognise the opening of the next song, but that doesn’t matter. He slows the treadmill to a walk, and as he comes to a halt, he finally fixes his gaze on Dick.

He swings his hips before he mounts the pole again, and Wally feels  _ something _ race down his spine when he hears Dick singing along, low and growled with lyrics that Wally can’t quite pick out. His movements are slow, much more  _ purposeful _ now, and when Wally steps down from the treadmill, Dick gives him a smirk to match. 

He sits down on the mat under the pretence of stretching his legs, hooking his fingers over the toe of his sneaker, but his gaze is fixed firmly up. Dick curls his leg around the pole and damn near  _ grinds _ against it, arching his back with a crooned,  _ “‘Cause that’s porn star dancin’.” _

Wally tries to ignore the way his blood runs hot, and he  _ definitely _ doesn’t let his gaze linger on Dick’s ass.

He switches to his other leg, fumbling with his shoe for a moment before he finds his grip. Dick secures his knees around the pole so he can lean out to the side, drifting backwards past Wally, and he slides his hands down to the hem of his tank top-

Wally  _ feels _ his cheeks burn as Dick pulls it over his head and tosses it to the floor. He loses his hold on his shoe, and it slaps to the floor with a smack. Dick’s flushed too, Wally realises, but still plenty coordinated; he grins, ruffles a hand through his own hair, and plants his hands on the pole to get right back to work. 

Wally doesn’t bother to reach for his foot again. Instead, he finds himself glued to the play of muscles across Dick’s back, to the flex of his arms as he holds himself off the ground. 

There’s a pause between songs then, but Dick stays on the pole. He holds himself still with a hand over his head and his thighs clamped around the pole, and when he meets Wally’s eyes, he smiles crookedly. “Enjoying the view?” he asks, breathless.

It’s a clear invitation. It’s also, quite easily, the boldest they’ve been with their flirting; sure, they’ve bordered on sexual with a few saucier jokes here and there, and Wally figured he wasn’t the only one who could feel the rising tension between them, but this is a whole other ballgame. This has skipped right past a first date to cut that tension cleanly in two, sliced it right down the middle to leave them both open and vulnerable.

And, God, Wally  _ wants. _

“Maybe,” Wally says. He licks his lips, leans back on one hand and spreads his legs just a little bit to watch the way Dick’s gaze zeroes in on them. “Am I allowed to?”

He takes far too much pleasure in the way Dick blinks a couple of times before he looks up again. Wally has no idea where his last reserves of confidence have come from - they’ll surely vanish once Dick gets started again - but if he can use them to fluster Dick a little bit, he’ll gladly take it. “That’s the idea,” Dick teases. 

“Then yeah.” Wally rakes his gaze up and down Dick’s body, from the cross of his ankles underneath him to the way his fingers curl around the pole. “Yeah, I’m enjoying the view.”

Dick’s flush darkens. “Good,” he says, and then he’s off again with the next stroke of guitar strings.

_ Pour Some Sugar On Me _ was, perhaps, a mistake. The last of Wally’s cockiness indeed goes straight down the drain when Dick rocks against the pole in a filthy pantomime to match his breathy version of the song. Wally zeroes in on the move, on the way Dick  _ actually _ presses himself against the pole, and he doesn’t miss the puffed little breath that escapes Dick as he twists away again to put his back against it instead. He lets himself slide to the floor there, down to his knees, while Def Leppard finish off the song without him.

Dick’s hard, Wally realises with an almost painful bolt of arousal. He rubs a hand across his mouth, swallows hard as he shifts; somewhere along the way, it got to him, too. He didn’t even notice.

Dick’s chest heaves with his breaths, his arms still above his head as he waits out the last of the song. Wally isn’t sure where to look, not when there’s so much skin on display - Dick’s chest, his arms, his  _ thighs _ \- so he settles on his face, on the way Dick just watches him in return like he’s waiting for Wally to make a move. He wants to crawl over there, but he isn’t sure his legs will obey him now, not after that display.

Luckily, Dick makes the decision for them.

As the next track kicks in - something by Foreigner, Wally thinks; he recognises it, but he’s too far gone to really think about it - Dick pushes away from the pole. He knees his way over, pauses, licks his lips.

“Can I-” He sucks in a quick breath. Wally wants to scream  _ ‘yes’ _ without even knowing what it is. “Can I kiss you?”

“Oh, you can do whatever the fuck you like to me,” Wally groans, grabbing Dick’s wrist to urge him onto his lap. 

Dick crashes into him, fumbling on his way to Wally’s mouth, but he doesn’t care, not when they get the same end result anyway. His hands slide over Dick’s shoulders where they’re damp with sweat, and it reminds him all over again that Dick is damn near naked in his lap. Those shorts he’s wearing don’t cover much, not with how short they are, and  _ Christ, _ how much of this did Dick plan in advance? He almost wants to ask, but he can’t bear to tear himself away from Dick long enough now that he has him.

He shifts, scoots closer to thread his hands into Wally’s hair, and he’s hard pressed not to just tip backwards onto the mat. It wouldn’t be an awful landing, Wally thinks, especially when he’s so distracted.

And then Dick resettles in his lap, right over his erection, and Wally muffles a helpless little noise against his mouth.

Dick stiffens, and then he  _ melts _ against Wally. He swallows Dick’s answering moan with a shiver, grabs at his sides just to hold on as Dick rocks against his abdomen. It’s straight out of more than a few of Wally’s fantasies, but so much better than his imagination can give him; it doesn’t hold a candle to the very real sensation of Dick’s breath puffing out against his lips, to the way Dick drags his fingers through Wally’s hair just hard enough to tug at it. 

“Wait, wait,” Wally pants, gently pressing a palm against Dick’s chest to put a few inches between them. Dick sits up, blinking, a question in the furrow of his brows. “Is this okay?” Wally asks. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, this can stop here-”

“I want to,” Dick promises, his confusion giving way to a sweet, relieved smile. One of his hands curves to fit Wally’s jaw, his thumb brushing fondly against his cheek, and Wally leans into it like a cat. “In case you missed it, Wally, this whole thing was to try and move things along already.”

“You could’ve asked,” Wally teases. He flattens his hands against Dick’s sides, slides them up his back to pull him closer all over again.

Dick arches an eyebrow at him. “I didn’t see you making a move either, West.”

“Oh, I’m in trouble now, okay,” Wally laughs. He decides to give in, and he lets himself sprawl back on the mat, which is, actually, a  _ fantastic _ idea, because Dick looks  _ amazing _ perched on top of him like that with his thighs on either side of Wally’s hips. He bites the inside of his cheek as his thumbs curve to the dip of Dick’s hipbone. This is definitely going to haunt him. “I know I’m in trouble when you use my last name,” he adds, just to draw himself back to the present.

Dick’s smirk promises that he didn’t miss what Wally was thinking. He plants his elbows on either side of Wally’s head, dipping down so he can brush his lips teasingly lightly against Wally’s jaw. “You’re not in trouble,” he laughs. “You kept your hands to yourself this whole time, didn’t you?”

Something about that zips through Wally like lightning, makes him gasp into Dick’s mouth as he drags him down to kiss him all over again. His head thumps back against the mat without a care in the world as Dick rocks down against him, grinding down all slow and hot and  _ perfect _ where he’s practically sitting on Wally’s cock. Wally just about sees stars.

“Definitely in trouble,” Wally gasps, scrambling to find any purchase on any of Dick’s sweat-slick skin; he settles for his hips, except that just means he follows the next easy roll Dick makes, and he swallows hard to stop a whimper from slipping out from between his teeth. 

It’s a good thing he settled on a loose pair of shorts, Wally thinks, because they leave  _ nothing _ to the imagination. The fact that he can press up right against Dick’s ass whenever he shifts is caught somewhere between heavenly and sinful, something so indulgent that Wally doesn’t think he could ever face doing the same with their clothes actually off. Dick’s shorts ride high on his thighs, bunched up and wrinkled as he shifts forward with each movement just to chase a little something for himself too, and Wally wants to slide his fingers up underneath the hem and just  _ touch. _

So he does. 

He skips his hands down to Dick’s thighs, sweeps his thumbs up the legs of his shorts to brush against the sensitive skin there. Dick grunts against his lips, surprised, and he loses his rhythm instantly to twitch forwards into Wally’s palms. When he digs his thumbs in, Dick makes another quiet little noise that gets lost in the kiss.  _ Interesting. _ Wally files that away for when his dick isn’t so insistent.

_ God, _ there’s so much that Wally wants to do, but a lot of that means  _ showering _ first, and he doesn’t think he can peel himself away from Dick now. His shirt sticks to him, and it takes too much effort to get his hands off of Dick long enough just to wrestle it off and toss it to the side. It’s worth it for the eager gleam in Dick’s eyes as he skims fingertips down Wally’s chest, traces over his torso and shoulders hungrily. Wally settles back onto the mat again, pulls Dick down to kiss him, and shivers at the gentle, exploratory brush of Dick’s hands. 

Wally isn’t sure if the original plan was to stop at making out - it’s hard to tell when they jumped from first kiss straight to grinding on the floor - but he  _ really _ doesn’t want to pause if they can help it. 

So, pausing, he makes a curious little noise into the kiss and thumbs at Dick’s waistband. 

His breath comes out shaky against Wally’s chin. “Yeah,” Dick pants, pressing his forehead against Wally’s as he grinds down  _ hard _ against him. “Yeah, fuck, please, Wally.”

He slides his palm underneath, but not into Dick’s underwear. Instead, Wally shudders as he curves his hand around him, enchanted by how  _ responsive _ Dick is; he rolls into Wally’s touch with his whole body, starting the motion in his shoulders until it ripples down to his hips so he can fuck into the circle of Wally’s fingers. There’s a sticky, damp patch in his underwear over the head, and spit pools under Wally’s tongue as he idly considers another one of his fantasies. He desperately wants to get Dick in his mouth at some point soon, preferably immediately after they’ve showered, but for now, he entertains himself with the promise of it, and focuses on the here and now.

“Fuck,” Dick hisses, bowing his head and resting his weight on his elbows. It gives Wally less room to work with, but on the other hand, Dick rolls with the movements, forward into Wally’s hand and back onto his cock. Wally grits his teeth against the way the material of his shorts grind against him and bucks up against Dick to meet him halfway, his sneakers flat on the mat to give him plenty of leverage. 

Dick slaps a palm flat against the floor, his breath coming in harsh, heavy pants as Wally circles his palm over the head of his cock. His shoulders tremble, hunching in with a stuttered noise. “Wally,” Dick huffs, and then he winces, draws back from his touch a little. “Fuck, s’too much, too rough.”

Wally glances down, then back up again. He licks his lips. “Can I go underneath?”

_ “Please.” _

And that’s all the permission Wally needs. He pulls his hand free just so he can drag his tongue across his palm, and then he slides home again, inside Dick’s underwear this time. He’s hot and wet to the touch already, Wally realises, swallowing down a whimper. He rolls his thumb over the head of Dick’s cock, drags the slick down in an even stroke that makes Dick’s groan come out as little more than a rasp. Arousal curls deep in Wally’s gut, makes his hips twitch up against Dick’s ass with a bitten back noise of his own.

Dick braces himself with his hand and fucks into Wally’s fist with short, snappy thrusts, and Wally meets every roll of his hips desperately. He’s not far, not with Dick in his lap like  _ this, _ but it’s not enough, not yet, even with the pretty picture Dick makes with his face flushed and his lips parted on seemingly endless little sounds.

“Gonna come,” Dick pants, abrupt and full of certainty. He presses down hard against Wally’s dick, groans as he rolls forward into his hand.  _ “Shit, _ I’m gonna come.”

Frantically, Wally pushes his shorts down just enough to pull him into the open air, and  _ God, _ just that view alone is enough to rocket Wally closer to the edge. He’s  _ determined _ to get Dick first, though; he wants to see how he reacts, wants to drink it all in now that he’s allowed,  _ invited _ to-

He looks up in time to see Dick pry his eyes open, his pupils wide enough that the blue of his irises are little more than rings. Wally watches him glance down, watches him snap his eyes closed again with a whine, his breath catching in his throat. He’s so close that Wally can taste it, can feel it in the way Dick loses rhythm and just chases his hand, forgetting entirely about Wally in the process - which is  _ more _ than fine by him, because Dick already makes such a stunning picture that all Wally really needs is the occasional brush.

Dick leans down to kiss him, clumsy and off-centre. His mouth goes slack anyway, and Wally swallows his noises eagerly, these little raw sounds that tremble through Dick’s chest and right into Wally’s to make a home there. Wally grabs his hip with his free hand, guides him into a better roll for them both, and thumbs down the head on his next stroke, presses it up against the underside to make Dick shudder.

And then Dick goes silent for a second, and Wally  _ feels _ him come before he actually makes a sound. He pulses over Wally’s fingertips, and he buries his face into the crook of his neck to muffle a groan anyone at the door could hear, one that leaves Wally blinking dazedly up at the ceiling as he drags his fist up and down Dick’s length to pull every last aftershock out of him. He just  _ keeps moving _ into it, keeps rocking like he  _ hasn’t _ just come, even when he makes soft, punched out noises against Wally’s collarbone. 

Dick finally comes to a standstill on his own, and it’s with one last full-bodied shiver. He noses his way up Wally’s cheek, and he turns his head eagerly to catch him for a lazy, sated kiss - or, well, sated on Dick’s end, because Wally is still  _ painfully _ hard, but he’s not about to remind him of that while he’s enjoying his afterglow. Besides, kissing Dick is an experience he wants to commit to memory anyway; it’s overwhelmingly satisfying.

“That was worth the wait,” Dick admits with a sigh, propping himself up on an elbow. He grins, all sweet and slow like chocolate syrup, and grinds back against Wally with a curious little tilt to his head. “How’re you doing there?”

Wally sucks in a sharp breath. “I’m good,” he says, his voice a little higher than he’d really like. “You know, as good as I can be when I’m maybe two seconds from coming.”

Dick exhales in a rush.  _ “Oh.” _ He blinks, and then, in one smooth move, he rises back up onto his knees so he’s above Wally, all of that bare skin on display. Wally drops his messy hand to the floor, palm up, but keeps the other on Dick’s hip.

“What are you-  _ oh.” _ Wally’s vocal chords fail him as Dick gives a slow rock of his hips, dragging out the motion in a way that Wally feels every fucking second of it. He doesn’t even pull his shorts back up first, doesn’t even tuck himself back in, so Wally’s treated to the shape of Dick’s hipbones as they disappear under the material, and the faint shine of his come on his abdomen where it’s smeared between them. It’s far filthier than anything Wally’s imagination could ever come up with, and it leaves him with very little air in his lungs.

“I’m returning the favour,” Dick says casually. He looks far too put together for someone who just came, Wally thinks, but he doesn’t exactly have it in him to call Dick out on it when he guides Wally’s hand to a better point on his hip and encourages him to grip harder. He’s forcibly reminded of his earlier thoughts, and Christ, now he really does have too much material to add to his already vivid fantasies of Dick riding him.

It really doesn’t take much, not when Dick seems to pick up on just how much Wally likes the view. He rolls with Wally when he rocks up against him, flashes him a satisfied smile when he plants a hand on Wally’s chest to really work his hips, and Wally squeezes his eyes shut as he tugs Dick down into his thrusts. He’s right there on the edge, so close and so sharp, his fingers digging into Dick’s hip and his breaths coming out harsher the closer he gets.

Hair tickles at his face. Wally opens his eyes, and Dick’s right there, back down on his elbows, kissing his way up along his jaw. There’s a brief hint of teeth, no more than a quick scrape, but it’s flirting with ideas that will spend far too much time circling Wally’s brain, and he can’t help the whine that slips out of him. He tugs Dick down for a hard grind, turns his head to invite him to keep going as he pants out an approximation of his name.

It’s the way that Dick moans at that that does it for Wally. Dick stays there, presses down hard against him as he coughs out a groan against his ear, and Wally’s orgasm rips through him before he can fully catch his breath. It leaves him gasping as pleasure neatly fries his nerves, clutching at Dick as he bucks up against him in fits and starts, chasing sensation and twitching away from it in equal measure when he’s left with the rougher, now  _ wetter _ inside of his shorts. It doesn’t stop him from trying anyway, doesn’t stop Dick from resting his weight in his lap and rolling lazily like he might if there wasn’t a single layer between them.

He comes down slowly, grounding himself with the slow brush of his thumb against Dick’s bare side. Dick’s busy idly nosing at his cheek, murmuring sweet nothings and occasionally pecking his jaw, and Wally just hums lazily in response. It feels like he came his brains out, and he has absolutely nothing left to give.

“You okay there?” Dick chuckles. 

“Yeah.” Wally waves the hand not determinedly hanging onto Dick. “Just give me a minute.”

Another quiet laugh buzzes against his skin, but Dick does indeed give him that minute. Distantly, he realises that his playlist is still going - he’s pretty sure that’s Lady Gaga now - and he smiles to himself as he turns his nose in against Dick’s hair, nuzzling his way in. It’s still thrilling that he’s  _ allowed _ to now, stunning him even when Dick’s come is drying on his hand. 

Lazing around to recover turns into kissing, slow enough that Wally feels like he might melt into the floor. Dick sprawls out on top of him like a content cat, stretching his legs out to get more comfortable, and now that the insistent heat and tension is gone, Wally relaxes and traces patterns into Dick’s lower back as he enjoys the ride.

The music fades again, and there’s a pause so long that Wally almost thinks that they’ve finally hit the end of Dick’s playlist. He squeezes his hip and turns his face away a couple of inches, intending on saying something,  _ anything, _ when Madonna neatly interrupts him with the opening lines to  _ Like A Virgin, _ and Wally breaks down into giggles right there underneath him. Dick shakes on top of him, his face pressed into Wally’s shoulder again for an entirely different reason now.

“Why?” Wally asks, gasping for breath.

“It’s just in case you didn’t get the hint,” Dick snickers, pushing himself up on one hand to meet his eyes. “You know, just in case you misinterpreted me taking my shirt off.”

“Okay, okay,” Wally laughs, rolling his eyes. “Remember what I said earlier about how you could’ve just asked? I was ready to go on a date any time.”

Dick shifts up onto his elbows again, the corners of his mouth tilting up into an amused little smile. “Okay, then let me ask. Wally West, do you want to go out to dinner with me?”

Wally doesn’t even pretend to think about it. “Absolutely,” he says, grinning. “You wanna go shower together and then have that dinner?”

“Sounds good to me,” Dick murmurs, and then he dips down to seal the deal with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dick's playlist:
> 
> Hot Stuff - Donna Summer  
> Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper  
> Centerfold - The J. Geils Band  
> Rock And Roll All Nite - KISS  
> Smoke on the Water - Deep Purple  
> I Was Made For Lovin' You - KISS  
> You Give Love A Bad Name - Bon Jovi  
> Cherry Pie - Warrant  
> Porn Star Dancing - My Darkest Days  
> Pour Some Sugar On Me - Def Leppard  
> Urgent - Foreigner  
> You Shook Me All Night Long - AC/DC  
> Talk Dirty To Me - Poison  
> (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction - The Rolling Stones  
> You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Dead Or Alive  
> Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) - Eurhythmics  
> G.U.Y. - Lady Gaga  
> Like A Virgin - Madonna


End file.
